


黑色丝袜

by sillyyyy



Series: 郑先生和沈先生的日常 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyyy/pseuds/sillyyyy
Summary: 允浩意识到，昌珉发现了他的秘密。
Relationships: Changmin/Yunho, Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho
Series: 郑先生和沈先生的日常 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763629
Kudos: 5





	黑色丝袜

黑色丝袜

“昌，昌珉啊，你这个是买给我的吗？”

允浩小心翼翼地用两根指头捏住布料一角，从外观精美的礼品袋里拎了出来。那是一件黑色女士内衣，蕾丝质地，少得可怜的布料上缀着栩栩如生的蝴蝶纹样，性感大胆。与之相配，还有一双轻薄的同色丝袜，细细一捻便透出肉色。

昌珉探头进来，瞟了一眼，面不改色地点点头：“对啊。”

“你是在拿我寻开心吗？”允浩眉头紧锁，面色不善。他看着弟弟的坦然神色，蓦然记起，前几天，也是在这里，他偷偷试穿了弟弟表演时穿过的红裙。难道被昌珉看到了？

“没错，”弟弟看穿了他的心思，笑得纯良天真，“我那天看到了。”

允浩如遭雷击，牙齿跟着打颤，话也说得结结巴巴：“你，我，你……”

“所以作为封口费，哥穿给我看吧；”昌珉抛了个媚眼，“对了，不许穿内裤，我在外面等你。”

允浩似乎能看到昌珉身后不停摇摆的恶魔尾巴。

室内温度适宜，可允浩还是忍不住打了个寒战。他的弟弟似乎决心要折辱他的自尊心似的，不许他故意遮掩，绕着他来回踱步。他抚着下巴沿内衣凸起的线条细细审度，看得允浩口干舌燥，忍不住咬了咬嘴角翘起的死皮。

“别咬。”昌珉抬手钳住允浩线条精巧的下颌，“说了多少次，不要舔嘴唇，哥是真的学不会吗？”

“看也看够了，让我脱了吧。”允浩被捏得有些疼，皱着眉头扯开了弟弟线条流畅的双臂，转身想推门而出。

“哥喜欢穿女装，怎么能穿不好女性内衣呢？”昌珉从身后揽住允浩本因近日节食更加纤细的腰身，手指沿着内衣绑带钻了进去，一把握住了男人的乳房。

他沿着肩头斜向下，捋着允浩依然丰盈有余的乳肉，向胸口推挤着：“要像这样，沿着肌肉拢起来，比较好看。”若隐若现的布料下，柔嫩的乳肉被纹理分明的掌心来回揉搓得发红，粉嫩乳晕也染上深色，乳头肿胀，支棱着薄如蝉翼的布料，鼓出诱人的线条。弟弟耐心地画着圈，摆弄着允浩如青春期少女般颤巍巍的乳肉，将其拢进做工精致的胸衣里，挤出一弯不深却足以溺人的河，接着坏心眼地故意挑起肩带，任其啪地一声打在哥哥的皮肉上，换来一阵轻颤。他深沉的目光越过允浩瘦削的箭头，落在阴影里，满意地点点头：“你看，这才像样。”

昌珉绝对是故意的，允浩摇摇晃晃地骑在弟弟线条分明的腹肌上时，迷迷糊糊地想着。他的腰被摁住，迫不得已地塌下来，用双手撑住对方身后的沙发靠背，臀肉一下又一下地蹭着身后硬挺滚烫的阴茎。

昌珉低头看着允浩身前已经被前液濡湿成深黑的布料，轻轻弹了弹被束缚在丝袜内贴着肚皮的阴茎，将手指伸进允浩微张的唇齿间，玩弄他柔软的舌，将潮湿的呻吟搅得稀碎；另一只手顺着凸起的脊骨一路向下，抠开丝袜，毫不犹豫地捅进了湿热地穴里：“看来哥穿上女装，会更浪啊，上面下面一起出水，手指都要泡涨了。”

“昌…唔唔…珉…嗯…”

郑允浩脸涨得通红，瞪大眼睛想反驳，小巧的嘴被两根指头塞得满满当当，咿咿呀呀地说不出话，口水沿着嘴角不住地往下淌。昌珉看着哥哥被润泽得鲜红的下唇，忍不住用拇指来回拨弄，然后又抚摸唇边的黑痣，直到皮肤泛红。黑色丝袜被阴茎的前液润得发亮，在手指进出间被撑出更大的破洞，隐约可见其中的白皙腿肉。昌珉抽出被允浩舔得湿淋淋得手指，发狠地捏住允浩细嫩结实的屁股，用力地向两边扯开，隐约间能听到布料绷不住碎裂的嘶啦声响。

前端憋得难受的允浩艰难地俯下身，咬了咬弟弟的下巴，又像小狗一样，讨好地伸出舌头舔着弟弟的嘴唇，发出啧啧水声，他含着鼻音哼哼：“昌珉，这样拘得难受。”

昌珉含住允浩的舌头，贴着他的上颚来回舔弄，又沿着齿列持续进攻，直到对方口腔被他扫荡殆尽。他抵住哥哥汗湿的额头，温柔道：“不行，这是对哥哥瞒住我的惩罚。”

沉迷女装纯属意外。出于娱乐目的惩罚游戏后，允浩看着镜中因为衣裙尺码不合甚至略显滑稽的自己，倏然眼眶发热。借由这件外衫，他似乎可以变身为另一个人。没有压力，没有关注，没有恶意，只有他自己，松快自在得像一场甜梦。自此，每当他遇到难以开解的重压时，他便将自己裹进那些轻飘飘的布料里，得到难得的一丝喘息机会。

“哥是觉得我不可信任吗？还是觉得我不配知道？”昌珉在逐渐松软的穴口里加了根指头，拨弄着随着呼吸张合的肌肉，又深深埋进去，在敏感处来回戳动，换来爱人急促的呼吸和惊叫。另一只手向下沿着裹着滑腻丝袜的腿，手法情色地揉捏着，他甚至能感受允浩因为快感而颤抖痉挛的肌肉和鼓鼓跳动的脉搏：“那就让允浩哥像女人一样被肏到高潮吧。”

他抬手推倒允浩，使他双腿大张着仰躺在沙发上，随即欺身上前，单手握住对方骨节突起的脚踝，迫使他股间打开，随即右手使力，彻底扯烂了哥哥身上的丝袜。被束缚许久的性器弹跳出来，突突跳着，吐出了零星精液。昌珉捻了些在指尖，抹到黑色胸衣上，又狠狠拧了拧，迫使对方难耐地扭动着腰胯：“哥还真是骚，没插进去就射了？”

“昌珉快进来，哥想要你进来。”允浩深知，怨气十足的弟弟是吃软不吃硬。他主动用手勾住膝窝，仰着头看着昌珉，睫毛扑闪如振翅的蝴蝶，“昌珉射进来好不好？”

昌珉哼了一声，恶狠狠地咬住允浩的嘴，下身用力一挺，扑哧一声，齐根沉了进去。体液被挤得溅了出来，股间的丝袜一片狼藉。

猛然的刺激让允浩不再游刃有余。他的胸脯剧烈起伏着，又被胸衣箍着，拘得发闷，他偷偷伸手，想解开身后的暗扣，却被弟弟拽住，手腕幷着摁在头顶。与下身激烈的冲撞截然相反，昌珉轻轻吻了吻他汗湿的侧颊，低声道：“姐姐只需要好好被我肏就可以了。”

敏感被不断的刺激，快感如同逐渐沸腾的水，热气直冲全身，而性别错乱的称呼给允浩被快感搅得迷迷糊糊的神经又多了一重刺激，他再也支撑了不住似的，双腿紧紧缠住弟弟的腰，一边自己挺腰往对方身上撞，一边夹紧肠肉，以期得到更多刺激。

昌珉被哥哥谄媚式的主动冲昏了头脑，在裹得越来越紧的后穴里猛力抽插，又在最后关头拔了出来。两根阴茎抵在一起，他们的呼吸也缠绵着融为一体。几下猛烈的套弄后，大部分精液喷洒在了允浩依已然破破烂烂的黑色丝袜上，星星点点，到处都是，显得糜乱不堪。部分粘稠的白浊顺着阴毛慢慢下落，滑进仍为闭合的穴内。昌珉见此淫荡景色，又是一窒。

允浩平息着剧烈的呼吸，起身吻住了昌珉，笑了笑：“昌珉要射给姐姐，姐姐才能怀孕呀。”

昌珉被哥哥的调笑弄得没了脾气，扯开了他身上被汗湿的胸衣，凶巴巴地用牙磨磨肿胀的乳头：“那这一次射给你吧。”


End file.
